This invention relates to a booster for use in an explosive system.
A typical booster includes a housing which is loaded with explosive and means whereby the booster can be coupled or exposed to a detonator which, when fired, ignites the explosive.
One type of detonator used with a booster is an electronic detonator. Such detonators come in different shapes and forms. Generally an electronic detonator is built on a printed circuit board making use of an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) which is used to implement control and firing functions. Provided the ASIC is produced in an extended production run the use thereof is cost effective. However, once an ASIC has been committed to manufacture it is often not viable to make modifications to the basic circuit.
As an alternative approach detonator control circuits are implemented on printed circuit boards (PCBs) using discrete components. A product produced in this way is robust and readily available, and can be adapted with relative ease to suit specific requirements. However, the board which is used for the printed circuit is rigid and cannot be bent nor easily manufactured in a complex geometric shape. Additionally PCB technology is sensitive to environmental factors such as moisture.
An object of the present invention is to provide a booster which can make use of a different type of detonator which is not subject to the aforegoing constraints.